Highway to Hell
by queen-dobrevic
Summary: ...


Damon's POV

Son of a Bitch. I throw my helmet on the ground when I see her and start walking towards her. Angry. I could strangle her.

But I won't.

"What the fuck?" I say when I reach her. Her back is to me and my fucking eyes wonder right to her ass. That god damn perfect ass. I want nothing more then to bend her over on one of the fucking picnic tables and fuck the hell out of her.

"I knew you'd find me." She says, kicking her booties in the gravel. She spins around on her heels, smirking.

She's fucking smirking. I wonder who taught her that.

"I always do." I say.

"So? What are you going to do? Handcuff me and strap me on to your bike? Turn me in?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Now why the fuck would I ever turn your pretty little ass in? We aren't guilty, Elena. I tell her and she shrugs her shoulders. It's late, probably past 2am and she's probably freezing with the off shoulder top she has on.

"Here." I remove my leather jacket and wrap it around her.

"What are we going to do, Damon?" She asks and I want to wrap her in my arms, tell her not to worry about it. But we should be worrying about it.

"Well we can't go back." I tell her.

"Obviously. Our faces are on every damn street pole. They'll see us coming a mile away." She says and sits down at one of the picnic tables.

"Then we run." I tell her.

"Where will we go?" She asks.

"Anywhere. Far away from that town." I tell her.

"It's not fair. They won't even let us talk, give our word. They just want to lock us up. We aren't guilty." She runs her fingers through her hair and I grab her hand.

"I know. I know we aren't guilty. But they don't and the first thing they'll do when they see us is fucking lock us up without hearing what we have to say. That we know the truth." I say, brushing some falling strands of hair behind her ear. She nods, looking at me.

"I don't want to run." She says and I squeeze her hand.

"We don't have a choice baby. We either run, hide, or go back and get locked up." I say. She lays her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her waist.

"Just don't leave me." She says quietly.

"I will never leave you, Elena. Never." I kiss the side of her head and feel her relax against me.

"Come on, it's late. We can get a room somewhere." I stand up and hold my hand out for her to take. She grabs it, squeezing a little as we start walking back towards my bike.

"How the hell did you get out here?" I ask her, pulling her helmet off the back. She takes it, handing me her cell phone to put in the bag.

"Jeremy." She says and puts her helmet on.

"You asked your brother to bring you to the spot we first made love?" I say and she nods. Knowing she's smirking behind the helmet. I smirk and climb on the bike. She swings her leg around and wraps her arms around my waist.

"We didn't make love that night. You fucked the hell out of me, Salvatore." She says and I smirk again.

"Okay, we fucked." I say and she squeezes her arms around me as I start the bike.

"Don't worry, I got you babe." I assure her. She's never been a big fan of riding on my bike. The two years we've been together I always have to beg her to ride on it with me.

"I know you do. I just still get nervous." She says and I start to pull out of the park.

Elena's POV

"How are we going to afford paying for a hotel every night that we are on the run?" I ask Damon after we climb off his bike in the motel parking lot. He picked a place in the middle of nowhere and it's kind of creepy.

"We've never had a problem with money before, what makes you think we will now?" He says and I nod. We walk to the check in counter and Damon taps the bell until a very tired man comes out from a room. He gives us a room and a key and Damon signs a paper.

"Our room is on the 2nd floor." He opens the door for me and we walk towards the steps.

"What are we going to do about clothes and stuff? I can't stay in this everyday." I groan and he unlocks the door. He steps in first, finding the light and I look around. For a motel in the middle of nowhere, it's actually a pretty nice room.

"We will go shopping tomorrow. We need to get a back pack to keep everything in anyway." He says. He walks over to the sink and starts washing his face. I kick my booties off and pull my jeans off next.

"They even have toothpaste." Damon picks the tube up and shows me. I laugh and walk over, grabbing some and using my finger as a toothbrush.

"Don't let me forget to buy us some toothbrushes." I say and he nods, brushing his teeth too. Once we finish cleaning up, he strips out of his clothes and pulls the sheets down.

"Why'd you leave me earlier?" He pulls me into his arms and I relax against him.

"I was just scared. The cops showed up as Jeremy and I were already heading down the street. And I seen you going a different way so I didn't worry. I knew you'd find me where you did." I explain.

"Well don't do that again. I was worried they got you and took you in when you didn't answer your phone." He kisses my shoulder and I reach for his hand.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"No apologies. It's okay." He assures me. I yawn and he pulls the blanket up around us.

"Let's just get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow." He says and I nod.

"I love you." I tell him. He wraps his arm around me and kisses my head.

"I love you too, goodnight babe." He says and I close my eyes. Letting sleep take over.

"Elena? Hey, wake up." I hear Damon and feel him shaking me gently and I smack his hands off of me. I groan and sit up slowly and rub my eyes.

"What time is it?" I ask him.

"Just after nine, but we need to get going. We need to go shopping." He says and I remember..we are on the run. I groan again and throw myself back against the pillows.

"Babe, come on." He crawls over me and kisses my cheek.

"I don't want to run. I hate this." I say and he brings his fingers to my cheeks and gives me a little smile.

"I know babe. I hate this too. But I don't want anything to happen to you. I'd hate to see them lock you up for something we aren't guilty of." He says and I nod. I grab his hand and kiss it.

We hurry and get dressed and head outside to his bike.

"I asked the guy at the desk where the closes mall was, it's just down the street about five minutes." Damon says after he comes back out from taking the key back to the desk.

"Good. Let's go." I wink and put my helmet on. Once Damon climbs on the bike, I get on behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"You think this stuff is enough?" I ask, looking through our bags. We both bought two pairs of jeans, a few tops, and some other essentials we need. We also grabbed a bag to put everything in.

"Should do us for awhile. Now let's get going to find another hotel." He kisses my cheek and grabs my hand. We leave the mall and look up another hotel to stay at.

"This ones three hours away. Think you can handle a three hour bike ride? We can stop occasionally." He tells me and I nod.

"I'll be fine. Can we go?" I ask and he nods. I put the back pack on and climb on the bike after Damon. I kiss his neck and put my helmet on before we head on to the highway.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Damon kicks the dirt on the back road we stopped on and throws his phone.

"I fucking forgot about the tracking device on phones. Those assholes could be on our tail." He stresses and I walk over to where he threw his phone. I pick it up and look at the now cracked screen.

"We have to get rid of it. I'll stop and get a track phone tomorrow." He says. I open up the pictures and scroll through them.

"We are going to lose all the pictures we have together." I say.

"No we won't. Let me see my phone." He says and I hand it to him. He does something for a minute and then throws his phone back on the ground and steps on it till the screen is completely broken.

"I sent them all to my email. We will always have them." He smiles. He picks the phone back up and throws it against a tree before taking my hand and leading me back to the bike. We are only an hour from our next hotel and I'm exhausted from being on the bike that long.

"If we had a car, we could just buy a tent and blankets and camp out." I say and he smiles.

"I'd like that, but I love my bike." He says.

"I know you do." I kiss his cheek. I run my hands down his chest and stop at the hem of his jeans. I look back at the bike and smirk.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"This back road kind of reminds me of the time we were on one in Mystic Falls and I made you pull over cause I couldn't wait to get back to my house to have sex with you." I say and he smirks.

"You were such a naughty girl." He smirks.

"Still am." I remind him and wink. He laughs and hands me my helmet.

"We aren't fucking on this back road. It's actually creeping me out, especially since it's getting dark. Remember that wrong turn movie?" He asks and I smack his chest.

"Shut up. Now I'm freaked out. Come on." I say and he laughs. We climb on the bike again and speed out of the back road back on to the highway.

Damon's POV

Elena is hurrying up in the shower and I'm figuring out this new damn track phone I picked up earlier. It's not an iPhone so I'm not used to learning anything different since I've only ever had a iPhone.

"Baby, there isn't a towel in here." Elena calls from the bathroom and I look up to see them in front of me. I grab one and walk into the bathroom. My eyes roam her body as she steps out of the shower.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She winks and I hold the phone up, snapping a picture of her perfect ass.

"Damon! I was joking! Delete it." She reaches for the phone but I wrap my arm around her waist and push her up against the wall.

"No." I kiss her softly and toss the phone back on the bed. I move my hands down her back and grab her ass, causing her to gasp.

"Fuck me." She begs and I smirk, lifting her ass up and moving her back to the bed. I lay her back gently and she spreads her legs for me. Fucking hell.

"You are wild." I smirk as I pull my briefs off. I crawl on top of her, my hands sliding up her thighs.

"Shut up and kiss me." She says and pulls my mouth hard against hers. Her tongue plays with mine and I move my fingers to tease her clit.

"Mmm, yes." She moans and brings her hand down over mine and guides my movements. She let's go, her hands squeezing the sheets as I move my fingers faster.

"Damon, more!" She cries out and I slide down her stomach, biting her gently as I bury my face into her wet heat. She wraps her legs around me and curses my name as her orgasm crashes through her. I crawl back up her body and crash my mouth against her.

My cock aches for her touch and I grab her hand, moving it between us as she grabs it and starts stroking.

"Lay back." She says as she flips on top of me. She sinks down on my cock and moves her hands to my chest.

"Like that feeling?" She says, moving her hips slowly.

"Fuck baby. Fuck." I move my hands to her hips, guiding her. She takes my hands and brings them to her breasts. She rides against me and I squeeze her breasts, causing her to curse.

"Damon, I'm so close." She says breathlessly. I flip her back on to her back and slam back inside her. I swallow her moans as I kiss her hard and she turns her head, her orgasm hitting her hard. I bite her neck gently and come hard after her.

We lay tangled in the sheets awhile later, listening to her breathing softly now. My fingers move in circles on her back and she turns on her side to face me.

"You're beautiful." She says and her eyes lock with mine. Her hand moving to caress my cheek.

"That's you. I love you so much. So fucking much." I pull her into my arms and kiss her softly. I run my finger over the spot on her neck from earlier.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was gentle." I say and kiss the spot.

"It doesn't hurt. I can cover it with makeup." She assures me.

"We need to get going..again." She turns on her back and stares up at the ceiling. I run my hand down her arm until I lock our fingers together.

"Holy fuck." I say. I sit up fast, remembering something. Someone.

"Damon, what's wrong?" Elena sits up, rubbing my back.

"Stefan. Remember my brother? He doesn't live far from here. I know he'd help us. He always said he'd be there for me no matter what." I jump out of the bed and throw my clothes on.

"Are you positive? He won't call anyone?" Elena asks and I help her up from the bed, handing her a shirt to put on.

"I'm positive babe. We can head straight there. It'll take about an hour." I tell her and she nods.

God I hope he still takes up his offer.


End file.
